General Supremo
General Supremo is a Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He has 125 health and uses his Golden Gatling as his primary weapon. Description The General Supremo was promoted to lead the charge against the Plants. Although, he forgot the detailed battle plans at the office so he's using a more agile process to fight the Plants instead - i.e. making it all up. Primary weapon The Golden Gatling is the primary weapon of the General Supremo. *The base close range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The base middle range damage per hit is 5 and the critical is 6. *The base long range damage per hit is 4 and the critical is 5. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The weapon has unlimited ammo. However, if 60 shots are fired without stopping, it will overheat, requiring a cooldown before being usable again. **The subsequent cooldown takes 4 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is high. Abilities ZPG The ZPG is a large rocket that the Foot Soldier can fire at plants. It is very powerful and explodes on impact. It causes 175 damage to any plant it hits directly. Rocket Jump The Foot Soldier uses his rocket jump to blast upwards into the sky, making him able to reach high areas he can shoot from. Zombie Stink Cloud The Foot Soldier throws a small purple grenade which bursts into a Zombie Stink Cloud on impact. It is a large purple cloud which both blinds and hurts plants, making it useful for making it hard for plants to defend a certain area. Multi-Rocket An alternative of the ZPG. The Foot Soldier releases four small rockets in front of him, which all do less damage than the ZPG, but more can be shot at once, making a bigger range available. Rocket Leap An alternative of Rocket Jump. Instead of launching up into the air, the Foot Soldier launches himself forwards, making him able to quickly enter and exit a situation, get on a bit higher areas, and two can be stockpiled at a time. Super Stink Cloud An alternative of the Zombie Stink Cloud. The Foot Solider throws a small purple grenade which explodes into a Super Stink Cloud. It is smaller than the normal Zombie Stink Cloud, and doesn't last as long as its counterpart, but it does more damage to plants inside it. Weapon Upgrades Cooler Ammo Coolant Reduce overheating by installing the Cooler Ammo Coolant mod. Heat Resistant Coating Weapon coated in a heat resistant coating, offering a reduction to overheat downtime. Zomboss Special Gold Ammo Zomboss Special Gold Ammo was a gift from Zomboss himself after winning the Battle of What-Not. Trivia *He is currently the only Foot Soldier variant to have unlimited ammo *He uses a cannon to shoot ZPGs instead of a rocket launcher *Chieftain is a customized General Supremo Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies